


Guardian to Shinobi

by KillItWithFire130



Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillItWithFire130/pseuds/KillItWithFire130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two should have left well enough alone and now they are in a new world...what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian to Shinobi

It was once said that with great power comes with great responsibility, but with Jack Frost he did not care one whit about responsibility.

He had been around for nearly five hundred years and he just loved what he had been doing and being by himself without anyone trying to tell him what to do.

The other Guardians had been after him for awhile saying that he had been chosen by the Man in the Moon to be one of them but he told them that he had been born a spirit of the Earth so the moon had no say in what he would do with his life.

Jack did help them when Pitch Black the boogie man had tried to take over the world with his Nightmares but once everything was over they tried to induct him into the Guardians but he ran off and had been avoiding them ever since.

He had ran into the Easter Bunny every now and then over the years but he would just say hello and they two of them would move on.

Jack once ran into the Tooth Fairy and she tried to talk him into coming to the Tooth Palace and he was tempted to do it but then his own frost fairies had told him that she was inviting the other guardians so he told her no and left her with a sad look on her face.

He once ran into Santa during his normal routine to bring the winter around the world and the big man had actually tried to guilt him into becoming a guardian by bringing up the children in Burgess but Jack said: "Just because a few children were able to see me does not mean that I want to be tasked with protecting them. I do not want to disappear just because they will one day not believe in me."

Jack was actually great friends with the Sandman and they would spend their evenings just floating around or maybe playing in the snow or watching over some children but their favorite was hanging around big forests and exploring, which was what got them into trouble one day.

Sandman had just finished his routine for the day so he went to look for Jack. He went down to the Burgess forest and found his friend standing in front of a cave that neither had seen before even if they had been exploring that forest for a long time: "Where do you think this came from Sandy? I've never seen it here before have you?"

The small golden man shook his head and the two looked at each other for a moment and went inside with Jack holding a flashlight that he had found in the woods when he had been exploring the other day.

But the minute that they entered the cave they knew that they should have left well enough alone. Sandy was suddenly picked up by a swirling vortex so he grabbed the closest thing he could, which was Jack's staff as the winter lord tried to keep his friend from being sucked in: "Hold on Sandy!" The two friends held on as well as they could but it was too much and Jack had to let go, both of them disappearing to places unknown.


End file.
